Question: A portion of the graph of $y = f(x)$ is shown in red below, where $f(x)$ is a quadratic function.  The distance between grid lines is $1$ unit.

What is the sum of all distinct numbers $x$ such that $f(f(f(x)))=-3$ ?

[asy]

size(150);

real ticklen=3;

real tickspace=2;

real ticklength=0.1cm;

real axisarrowsize=0.14cm;

pen axispen=black+1.3bp;

real vectorarrowsize=0.2cm;

real tickdown=-0.5;

real tickdownlength=-0.15inch;

real tickdownbase=0.3;

real wholetickdown=tickdown;

void rr_cartesian_axes(real xleft, real xright, real ybottom, real ytop, real xstep=1, real ystep=1, bool useticks=false, bool complexplane=false, bool usegrid=true) {

import graph;

real i;

if(complexplane) {

label("$\textnormal{Re}$",(xright,0),SE);

label("$\textnormal{Im}$",(0,ytop),NW);

} else {

label("$x$",(xright+0.4,-0.5));

label("$y$",(-0.5,ytop+0.2));

}

ylimits(ybottom,ytop);

xlimits( xleft, xright);

real[] TicksArrx,TicksArry;

for(i=xleft+xstep; i<xright; i+=xstep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArrx.push(i);

}

}

for(i=ybottom+ystep; i<ytop; i+=ystep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArry.push(i);

}

}

if(usegrid) {

xaxis(BottomTop(extend=false), Ticks("%", TicksArrx ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true),p=invisible);//,above=true);

yaxis(LeftRight(extend=false),Ticks("%", TicksArry ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true), p=invisible);//,Arrows);

}

if(useticks) {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArry , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArrx , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

} else {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

}

};

rr_cartesian_axes(-8,4,-6,6);

real f(real x) {return x^2/4+x-3;}

draw(graph(f,-8,4,operator ..), red);

[/asy]
Explanation: First, we note that there are two points on the graph whose $y$-coordinates are $-3$. These are $(-4,-3)$ and $(0,-3)$. Therefore, if $f(f(f(x)))=-3$, then $f(f(x))$ equals $-4$ or $0$.

There are three points on the graph whose $y$-coordinates are $-4$ or $0$. These are $(-2,-4),$ $(-6,0),$ and $(2,0)$. Therefore, if $f(f(x))$ is $-4$ or $0$, then $f(x)$ equals $-2,$ $-6,$ or $2$.

There are four points on the graph whose $y$-coordinates are $-2$ or $2$ (and none whose $y$-coordinate is $-6$). The $x$-coordinates of these points are not integers, but we can use the symmetry of the graph (with respect to the vertical line $x=-2$) to deduce that if these points are $(x_1,-2),$ $(x_2,-2),$ $(x_3,2),$ and $(x_4,2),$ then $x_1+x_2=-4$ and $x_3+x_4=-4$. Therefore, the sum of all four $x$-coordinates is $\boxed{-8}$.